December's Secrets
by CeruleanAngel
Summary: Complete! Raven and Robin have a secret, a secret that is able to wreck a mulity million dollar party. Through the wreckage the two Titans are forced to decide what's more important. Their love or their team? R
1. Gifts of the Heart

**Hi I am CeruleanAngel and this is my third fanfic. This story is a RavenRobin fluffy, but I might mix some drama/angst in too. If you don't like Raven and Robin as a couple then don't read it. I don't appreciate flames, and even if you do flame all I do is laugh so there's no point to it. I just revised it so there won't be as many errors. Enjoy**

**"talking"/'thinking'/'_telepathy'_**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own the Teen Titans.**

**On with the show...**

**December's Secrets**

**Gifts of the Heart**

A light wind swept over the giant lake and played with her violet locks of hair. December was Raven's favorite month by far. She loved the snow flurries, how the city was always blanketed in a constant white, and she's thrived in the cold nights

However, there is another reason that tops all other. December is the month that she set her heart free. One year ago today Robin and Raven secretly fell in love.

**Flashback**

"Raven please let me explain," Robin yelled after her as they stepped out into the cold; the moon hung in the sky, its reflection shining off the lake's still surface. The view was breath taking; the city was covered in snow and you could see it all from the roof. Unfortunatly that wasn't why they were out there.

"I know why you did it. You just wanted to make Starfire jealous," that was stupid, Starfire wasn't even in the room.

"That's insane, Starfire wasn't even in the room. Even if she was I would never do that, not to you. Never to you," Robin said stepping forward in hopes of making things better.

"No, Robin. Tell me why,"she spat harshly. He ignored her and bravely wrapped his arms around the dark Titan, pulling her closer. Raven quietly sobbed into his shoulder, unable to hold back the emotions that had been plauging her for as long as she could remember.

"I did it because..." he whipsered trailing off, too timid to finish his answer.

"Tell me Robin. Please, why did you kiss me?" she pleaded her voice becoming soft. She was unable to hide the quiver hidden within her message as she slowly broke down in front of her leader.

"It's because..because I'm in love with you," he whispered in her ear. She could feel her heart begin to thud loudly.

Raven looked up to see Robin's handsome face, his mysterious eyes hiding behind his mask. He cupped her chin with his fingers and cautiously brought her lips up to meet his. 'This isn't just a cruel dream; it's actually happening.' She thought as she melted into his gentle embrace.

The kiss was soft and sweet, but it was enough for both of them to understand. Robin whispered softly into Raven's ear, "I love you, Raven,"

Raven smiled, shifting her gaze towards the ground, "I love you too."

**End Flashback**

Since that day Raven and Robin have dated behind their team's back. They hid their relationship from their team inorder to get used to the feeling of being a couple. At the time they were afraid that if they told than a certain two members of their team wouldn't be happy. To top things off, Slade was still alive and fighting when they started to date.

They would secretly meet every night just to talk and be with each other. Occasionally they'd sneak out of the towers and go on small dates. Raven and Robin have never been happier. But Raven had decided that maybe it was time to let everyone else in on the secret. Slade is gone and she wanted the world to know they were in love.

Raven closed her eyes trying to soak up as much peacefullness as she could. The serenity of the night was nearly lost to Raven's wondering thoughts. She felt two strong arms wrap around her, ans suddenly once again she was back Earth standing of the roof of the tower. "You okay, Rae?" Robin asked, his voice soothing Raven all the more.

"Perfect, now,"she whispered and felt the grip tighten around her and Robin's warm breath on the back of her meck..

Raven turned around to face her love and looked at his face. His mysterious mask accompanying a small smirk.

He caught her off guard with a kiss. Her eyes slowly closed as her arms found their around his neck. His tongue entered her mouth exploring the area he knew all too well; Raven returned the gester deepening the kiss. Raven moaned slightly sending chills down Robin's spine.

They separated needing to catch their breath. "Come on; let's set up," Robin suggested. He took his love's hand and pulled her to a corner of the roof where a picnic basket awaiting their arrival. He pulled out a blanket and they unfolded it.

"Now, since we couldn't get out of eating Starfire's dinner with the others, I just brought dessert," Robin pulled out two slices of cheese cake. Raven's favorite.

The girl smiled and sat down in his lap. Just sitting there soaking up his warmth was perfect to her. They ate their dessert in silence, content with just being with one another.

Raven felt her eyelids starting to lower. "You can't go to sleep now, Rae," Robin called, bringing her back to a state of consciousness.

"And why not?"she questioned in a teasing tone of voice

"Because I still have to give you your gifts," he answered in the same tone.

She looked up to him a surprised expresion plastered on her face. "I thought we agreed not to get each other presents."

"Exactly, we agreed on not getting each other presents, but these are gifts. But before I give them to you, you must promise to take care of them. They're very importatn to me. Promise?" He asked.

"Of course," Raven said, admiring his quirkiness. Slowly his hand reached up to his mask. He pulled it off to reveal two deep, crystal blue eyes. "Robin-" he put his finger to her lips.

"That was the first gift. The second is my name. Now you'll be the only Titan to know my real name and you must not tell anyone. It's Richard; my name is Richard Grayson, not Robin. Now, the next gift is the most important of all, and I want you to keep it and I hope forever. Raven I give you my heart, along with a promise to give you unconditional love until you don't want it anymore."

That last part hit Raven hard. 'Not want it anymore, when would I not want Richard Grayson's love?' Raven thought. That answer was simple, "I will always love you, Richard." It took all the girl's will power to stop herself from crying.

He lifted her chin up so her violet eyes met his handsome blue ones. "I love you Raven. It is as true today as it was one year ago. I keep falling deeper and I don't thick I can ever come back up. And I never want to."

"Do you always have to be so cheesy?" he laughed at her comment, "I love you, Richard." she finished. He brought his lips down to meet hers once more in a kiss of passion. They layed back down on the blanket, Raven's head resting on Robin's well toned chest. Even though Raven was sitting with the man she loved, something was still bothering her.

"Richard I think," 'Should I really say it and end all this bliss' Raven hesitated, "I think we should tell the others about us."

"You were the one who said it would be better to keep it a secret;that it would be more exciting that way," his voice was still as warm and loving as ever.

"I know, but I think they deserved to know what's happened between us. I mean it's different now; Slade is gone and our relationship is so much stronger. Plus it would be a challenge to deal with the others. I'm ready to tell the world that I'm in love with the Boy Wonder, even if it isn't what they want to here," his smile never left his face and he arm tightened around her.

"If that's what you want Raven, then it's fine with me."

'Oh, I love this man so much.' Raven thought to herself.

"We don't have to tell them right this second; we can wait until Christmas or something," Raven finished as she settled in Robin's embrace.

"That's fine. Just tell me before you do, so that I can help you. Oh, listen I know it not excatly your style, but I was kind of raised with it. Anyway, do you think you can accompany to church on Christmas Eve,"

"Richard, I would follow you to the ends of the Earth," Raven whisper as her eyes closed. The lovebirds settled back into the quiet atmosphere, and fell asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Notes: **Well that was it. I know I kind of threw religion at you guys in the end, but I can't deny my beliefs, and isn't that the point of Christmas. Please let me know what you thought. I'm sorry if there was any error in spelling/grammar, but I'm stuck with WordPad for a while. Please review because that is the whole reason I post my stories online. So bye for now.

Next Chapter- The Titans are invited to a party. YAY!


	2. Always and Forever

**Hi people of fanfiction who enjoy Teen Titans who like RavenRobin pairings. I have finally updated, and I apologize for taking so long to do so. I will try and update quicker. By the way Terra is in this story, because well I don't have anything against her and her power is pretty cool. And like me Raven has nothing against her in this fanfic and they are good friends. I'm sorry for any spelling/typing errors you may encounter, but I'm working with limited resources. **

**"Talking" 'thoughts' _'telepathic speaking'_**

**Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might, but I will still never own the Teen Titans.**

**December's Secrets**

**Always and Forever**

The sun slowly started to peak above the horizon, cascading all in it's heavenly glow. The eyes of the Titan leader slowly flickered open as the small beam of light stired him from his peaceful slubber. He gently squeezed the young woman in his arms as if to reassure himself of her presents.

Her pale skin glowed in perfect contrast to the sun's rays. A smile stretched across the man's handsome face as he gazed upon his true love's beauty.

Pulling her as close as physically possible he whispered softly, "Good morning, Raven, my love."

Her eyes slowly opened revealing her vibrant, violet orbs, which shimmered with happiness at the sight of a new day with the one she care so much for. Raven's eyes quickly found Robin's, and a smile crossed over her face.

"Morning, Richard," Robin felt his heart melt after his name danced off Raven's lips. Quickly he caught those lips in a soft, loving kiss. As the couple slowly parted Raven rested her head on Robin's well built chest. Robin didn't dare release her from his embrace for fear he would never get her back.

"We have to start moving soon, Raven," Robin voice dripped with regret at the inevitable future. He watched her expression carefully for any response.

Disappointment was etched into her features and she stuck out her bottom lip before responding, "Darn, I was hoping to stay here forever, just you and me."

"Yeah me too, but unfortunately we have certain responsibilties that make that impossible. Not mention a certain secret," Richard sighed.

"Can you just imagine the look on the rest of the Titan's faces if they caught us like this?" Raven laughed into Robin's chest.

"Which is just one other reason that compels me to end this blissful moment." Robin's arms released the girl and he stood, pulling her with him. Robin heard a loud cracking noise as he stretched his body, a common result from sleeping on the concrete roof. The young superhero wrapped his arms around his loving girlfriend once more in order to keep her warm from December's harsh temperature.

"Maybe you were right. Maybe we should just stay here forever. My mind keeps telling me to go, but my heart argues to stay here and hold you," Robin confessed.

"I have a feeling that's not the only part that's arguing," Robin immediately stepped away from Raven as a blush slightly tinted his face.

"No I wasn't. I wouldn't think. You know I'm waiting for you," Robin nervously stumbled over his words.

Raven couldn't help but laugh at Robin's uneasiness over the subject of sex. In order to stop the Boy Wonder from his continuing rants she wrapped him in a loving embrace. "I know, and I love you all the more for your patience."

Robin returned the sign of affection and softly kissed Raven's forehead. "I would wait forever for you."

TTT

Raven flipped the last golden brown pancake on the plate before walking to the refrigerator. Using her powers she pulled out six clean glasses from the cupboard, which she filled with orange juice. Raven was proudly looking over her handy work when she felt two very mucular arms wrap around her waist and squeezed her. That seemed to be happening to her a lot lately.

"It looks great, Rae," Robin refered to the the breakfast sitting on the counter, "I didn't know you could cook."

"Yeah, well, I might have picked up a thing or two for here and there," Raven returned.

"You never cease to amaze me," he said as he softly kissed her neck.

Turning around she studied her boyfriend's features. His mask had taken it's usual spot over his eyes, much to Raven's disappointment. His wet hair dripped slightly on his shoulders; it had grown out over the year into a slight shagg style and he looked so cute when it stuck to the side of his face. Raven gripped his face with her hands bringing him down for a passionate kiss. The smell of his colonge lingered in Raven's senses making her want more. Robin complied to her wants by inserting his tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss. Raven could feel a moan rise from her throat as she returned the action.

"Wow, something smells great," a voice boomed from down the hall causing the two to leap apart in the blink of an eye.

Cyborg came into the kitchen only to see Raven at the counter breathing heavily. Her face was slightly flushed as she nervously fiddled with her cloak. Robin was in the corner looking down at the floor trying to hide the red rising in his facial features while he shuffled his feet.

"Okay," was all Cyborg could manage. His face showed his obvious confussion.

"What's the matter Cyborg," Beast Boy popped out of no where, "you look like you just saw a ghost, or worse you walked in on Robin and Raven making out.

Raven could feel the warmth in her face rise before Cyborg started laughing hysterically along with the shape shifter, "Yeah like that would ever happen."

Raven let out a breathe of relief that she didn't realize she was holding. _'That was close,' _Raven whispered mentally to Robin. Raven had explained to Robin long ago how to speak to her using her telepathy. In return he gave her a knowing smile as his eyes caught hers.

Next to come bounding into the kitchen was Terra. Terra had returned to the Titans a little over two years ago, that day had been the strangest one to occur amongst the Titans so far. It had been filled with tears, laughter, and a whole lot of arguing. The team rarely mentioned the past quarrel they had faced with the blonde girl, and they took off right where she had left. Raven had grown to like the earth mover and they soon discovered common qualities in each other and their not so average pasts. That shocked the whole team, considering all the things that had happened between the two girls. Last year Terra admitted that she considered Raven her best friend, even a sister, and Raven returned that status upon Terra.

Beast Boy gave her a small peak on the lips as she entered. The two had been happily together for over a year. Soon the Titans could hear the always bubbly Starfire making her way down the hallway shortyly after Terra's arrival.

As she approached Raven instinctively stepped a little closer to Robin. He gave her his cocky grin causing her to roll her eyes. When nobody was watching he swiftly moved beside her, taking her hand in his. She looked at him as if he were crazy to think they could get away with that, but she didn't pull away. Robin gave her hand a small squeeze before releasing it from his grip. _'I love you, Rae' _Robin spoke to her mind.

A smiled played at Raven's lips which she tried to supress, afraid if she allowed it to became complete she might scream the next thought crossing her mind. _'I love you too, Richard, with all my heart,' _ she answered.

"Joyous Morning to all. I am curious to who has cooked this wonderous meal for breaking the fast," Starfire chirped from the frame of the door. Her green eyes sparkled in the light, and her red hair swayed with any movement she made.

"That was me," Raven spoke up. The four Titans stared at her in disbelief. "What? Just because I don't cook doesn't mean I can't."

They just shrugged their shoulders, their stomachs clearly didn't care who cooked the meal, and went back to choosing a plate. "Sweet you even made me a plate," Beast Boy exclaimed pointing to the plate obviously fixed for the veagan on the team.

Soon the entire team was seated at the table munching on there breakfast happily. Beast Boy and Cyborg sat at opposite ends of the table. Raven sat next to Robin on one side while Terra sat across from Raven, and Starfire sat across from Robin. Terra and Raven were dicussing the book Raven had given Terra while Beast Boy tried hard to keep up, although Raven's mind would often wonder over to the man sitting next to her who was deep in conversation with Cyborg about improvements on his R-cycle.

"You know Raven you have been really nice lately," Beast Boy said randomly after the meal was ending, catching everyone's attention. Raven looked at him with that keep going look, "I mean every time you go to bed early or go meditate all night the next day you're always doing something nice. Whatever you do during those nights you should do it more often."

Raven started choking on her last bite of eggs. Had Beast Boy just, however accidently it was, supported the secret relationship between her and the Boy Wonder. After the intial shock wore off Raven stopped coughing and smiled at the green boy. "Yeah I'm sure I will."

Raven glanced at Robin expecting the ever loved smile on his handsome face, but instead his features had a look of anger and his eyes were on his plate. Raven opened her mouth to say something, but Robin got there first, "Raven, would you like help clearing the table?"

She hesitated for a moment trying find the emotion causing that look, but quickly snapped out of her thoughts, "Sure." The others left their plates for the two to get. Robin helped Raven quickly gather the dishes and push her way into the kitchen. The couple worked quietly for a while before Robin started, "Raven, why do always do something nice after a night with me?"

"What?" Raven looked at his face, the seriousness never wavering.

"Do you feel guilty about dating me?" he continued, getting right to the point.

"No, of course not," Raven yelled quickly putting up her defenses. Her voice carried just enough for Terra, who just happened to walk past the door, to spark an interest. She slinked over to the kitchen door and cracked it ever so slightly.

"Then why do you always do something like this after we go out?" Robin returned as he held up a plate to signafy the breakfast.

"I don't feel guilty about dating you at all. I just feel guilty about hiding it from the others. I mean, Terra is my best friend and I think I should at least tell her who my boyfriend is. I hate lying to them. Star has never lied to me, Cyborg is like an older brother, Beast Boy is, well, he thinks I'm meditating, and I'm finding myself building lies around myself. I do these 'nice' things because it's the only thing stopping me from being overwhelmed by guilt fron keeping our secret," her words were rushed and desperate, but Robin caught everyone of them, as did Terra.

As tears filled Raven's eyes Robin quickly took her into his strong protecting arms letting her sob into his chest, "I'm sorry Raven. I never realized how hard this whole thing was on you. I should have realized this would be tough on your somewhat new emtions. I think you were right last night about telling the others soon."

Raven let out all her tears while Robin held her. It was a while before he continued, "You know what I just realized, Rae? That was our first real fight since we started this whole thing. I think that's a record. A whole years without a single fight is great, and the fight wasn't all that bad."

Raven let a small laugh escape her throat and she looked up at her boyfriend. He leaned down and kissed her lips with more love than he ever had. Outside a certain Titan's eyes widen at the sign of affection shared between her best friend and her leader.

"Raven, I'll always protect you from everything. As long as you're in my arms nothing can hurt you. You don't have to have those walls you put up around me because I will never turn you away or reject you," Robin's words played over and over in her head and she knew she would never forget them. "I know I say this every five minutes, but I love you, Rae."

"I love you so much," Raven whispered as she pulled him in for one last passionate kiss.

Terra softly closed the door as to not interupt their moment. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as the images played in her mind. 'Okay Terra just calm down. What just happened? Okay Raven and Robin were having a fight, and Raven said she felt guilty for lying to us about her **relationship** with Robin. Robin apoloigized to a crying Raven and said something about their first fight in one **year**. One year. They have been dating for one year; I can't believe she lied for that long.' Terra felt an anger rising within her making her want to burst into the kitchen and yell at them for it.

But as the full realization dawned on her, her feelings of anger were completely over taken by a feeling of utter joy and happiness for her best friend. Raven was finally happy. Raven was finally with someone who made her feel loved. If anyone deserved the love of Robin, it was Raven. Raven had spent a long time ranting on how much she cared about the young detective, and now they were in love. She felt so happy for both of her friends.

Terra had to bite her lip to keep her from screaming in that really girly way. She felt so happy she could dance, but she didn't. 'Yes when they finally tell everyone, we can go on double dates. Okay Terra you have a decision to make,' she said to herself, 'You could go in there and tell them you know about them being a couple or you could wait until they tell you and just help out if any problems come their way' Terra opened the door again to see the couple doing the dishes side by side, laughing as they splattered each other with soapy water. 'I'm definately going with the latter' she thought as she made her way to the living room.

In the living room Starfire sat between Cyborg and Beast Boy asking questions about the video game they were playing as usual, and as usual they ignored her. Terra smiled at the group, "I call winner," she yelled.

Beast Boy looked up from the screen and smiled at the girl before saying, "Definately, but do you mind getting the mail first?"

She gave him a thumbs up and retreated to find the mail.

"Bill, bill, junk, junk, coupons," Terra announced as she walked into the living room, "bill, and what's this." in her hand was a small envelope. Printed at the top, it read 'You're Invited'. Written in quickly scrawled handwriting was To the Teen Titan's from...

**Author's notes: **DUN DUN DUN. Well I hope you enjoyed it, and if you didn't well then I'm sorry you wasted your time. Please review, and I really don't care if you flame. I really am hoping to update quicker, but no promises.

Next chapter- we find out what's in the envelope


	3. Problems That Arise

**I did it! I posted another chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I was distracted by my new story "Love True Thoughts" which you must read when you get the chance. I hope you like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Agh! Must I admit this everytime. I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**December's Secrets**

**Problems That Arise**

"Bruce Wayne?" Terra's small incomplete announcement brought the video games to a crashing halt. Bruce Wayne, the high class billionare of Gotham, had sent them an invitation.

"What? Let me see that," Cyborg insisted as he approached Terra. She willingly forked over the envelope to the tin man allowing him to quickly scanned the print. "Wow, it really is from Bruce."

"What, you didn't believe me?" Terra faked a small pout.

"Of course he did, Hon. It's just that we're talking about **the **Bruce Wayne here," Beast Boy interjected.

"Whatever," she mumbled as she joined Star on the couch.

"Well if it's from Bruce, then Robin will want to know. I'll just go get the two," Cyborg said.

Terra jumped up. If Cyborg walked into that kitchen right now, armageddon would begin. "I'll get them,Cy," she offered as she began struggling to push him back into the room.

"No, I got it," Cyborg continued his way towards the kitchen.

"No Cyborg I'll get them," Terra repeated.

"Terra I said I got them, so I'll get them," Cyborg's voice boomed in the side of her ear, "Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"You are just going to trust me when I say I can't tell you," she mumbled so only he could hear. Her attempts at trying to push him back had stop. She now looked him in his eyes, so he could see the sincerity in hers.

"Fine just hurry up," Terra flashed him a glowing smile before disappearing around the corner. 'That was close.' She slowly cracked the door to the kitchen ever so slightly. She saw Raven and Robin standing at the dish filled sink. They were sweetly hold hands as Raven's head rested on her boyfriend's shoulder and his resided on top of hers.

Terra rolled her eyes at the sickeningly sweet moment her friends were currently having. She let the door slide shut before screeching, "Raven, Robin we need to see you in the lounging room, so get your butts in here," She heard the distint sound of shattering glass come from the kitchen and the lightbulb above her was engulfed in a black energy and burst into pieces.

Terra snorted as she made her way back to the living room. 'Looks like Rae needs to **actually** meditate a little today,' the thought made Terra laugh out.

"What's so funny, babe," Beast Boy asked his approaching girlfriend.

"Nothing," she answered sitting next to him on the coach.

"What's up?" Robin came walking into the the room shortly followed by Raven.

"Yeah, we have to make this quick. I have to meditate," Raven contributed. She leaned on the wall next to the door so she could make a quick break for it before anyone questoned her reasoning.

"But didn't you just spend..." Cyborg started, "whatever. We got this invite from Bruce Wayne."

Robin lifted an eyebrow under his mask, "What's it about?"

"Don't know yet. We wanted to wait for you to open it," Cyborg continued and he handed the letter to Robin.

Robin opened it without hesitation. "Dear Titans," he read aloud, "you have been cordially invited to attend the Wayne Eneterprizes's Christmas ball on Satuday December 23 from 8:00p.m. to midnight. You have a table reserved for ten people, so feel free to bring a date; chairs can be added if necessary. We at Wayne enterprizes hope to see you there and please dress formally. Bruce Wayne."

"Cool, we get to bring a date," Cyborg voiced his opinion openly. Robin looked up to caught Raven's eyes; they were filled with her current nervousness. His eyes drifted to Starfire who was beaming widely at him. What would he do if Star asked him to be her date? What would he say? What could he say without hurt her and spilling the beans on him and Raven? Slowly it was becoming more and more clear that they had to tell them and soon.

"Well my date's sealed, right Terr," Beast Boy said talking only to Terra.

"Yeah, sure," she answered flatly. It was obvious that her attetion was on Raven and Robin. Robin kept looking from Raven to Starfire with an unreadable look etched into his features. Raven looked down at the ground trying her best not to look up. Starfire had a flirtatious expression on as she stared longingly at Robin. 'Oh no. Star's going to ask Robin to the ball, but he wants to take Raven, but that might cause accusations to arise. I know what I have to do. I have to keep Star from taking Robin, but how?' a plan started to formulate in her mind as she thought it over.

"I have to meditate," Raven mumbled before she left. The only Titan to really notice was Robin.

"I'll be in my room. I want to be alone, so don't... yeah," Robin felt too miserable to finish. What should have been great and wonderful news had made his all ready complicated life even more complicated. He sighed as he entered his dark domain. Throwing his mask across the room he jumped onto his bed. He closed his eyes to try and sleep, but just couldn't get comfortable. It just wasn't the same without Raven in his arms.

TTT

A single tear rolled down Raven's pale cheek. One tear was all she allowed to escape from her eyes. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get her mind off Robin. Being without him seemed to make Decemmber's harsh weather even more bitter. "What wrong with me!" Raven yelled into the distance. Her voice echoed back. 'That's easy. I'm in love. It's becoming harder and harder to be my old self. My old life is slowly slipping from my grasp, and I'm just watching it go, and for once in my life I don't care about holding up my facade.'

She tilted her head to get let the sun wash over her before she prepared herself for meditation.

TTT

All the Titans were currently assembled in the living room, each sticking to their own hobby. Terra had challenged Beast Boy to a not so friendly tournament on the Game Station XL. Robin read the newspaper and at the same time kept an eye on Starfire and Raven. Star was asking Cyborg about the point of the game, and Cyborg was doing his best to fill the girl's curiosity.

To any onlookers Raven appeared to be quietly reading her latest novel while sipping on good old herbal tea. But in reality, she was studying Starfire's every move. Everyone knew that the alien princess had always had eyes for the leader of the Titans. The queston was, was she going to act upon her feelings and ask Robin to be her date for the upcoming ball?

Just as Raven asked herself that very question, Starfire stood and moved over towards Robin. Raven no longer bothered with her charade of reading her book. She watched as Starfire sat just a little too closely to her boyfriend. Raven felt a twinge of jealousy rise in her stomach. She felt like screaming. She felt like do something, anything besides sitting there and watching as Starfire made a pass at her only love.

"Robin, I was wondering about the ball of dancing," Starfire started innocently enough.

"What about it?" Robin's voice had a bearly audible hint of nervousness to it.

"Well the lovely letter said that we may bring a date, and I was curious to learn who you think I should bring and to who you were bringing?" Starfire hinted obviously trying to ask him out.

"Um.. I..uh," Starfire batted her green eyes at him in her best attempt to flirt. Raven's clenched her hand into a fist trying her best to control her powers. Terra was also paying attention to the princess's words. If she didn't do something soon Robin and Raven would be backed into a corner. "I don't know," Robin finally muttered.

"Well maybe we," Starfire started. In the background a lamp exploded drawing her attention away for just enough time for Terra to act.

"Starfire, I got it. How about we call Speedy? I'm sure he would love to take a vaction from Steel City and take you to the ball," Terra suggested pulling Starfire with her towards the giant metal doors.

"I am not sure that is a," Starfire tried to resist, but Terra interupted.

"Oh come on. Speedy is a nice guy. You'll have a great time," Terra persisted.

Raven looked on in wonder as one of her problems walked out the door. Before Terra stepped through the door after the alien she turned to look at Raven. She had a smirk on her face and she winked at her just as the door shut.

Raven's eyes widened. Terra knew. 'OH SHIT!' Raven jumped up from her seat on the couch and swiftly ran after the other girls.

**Author's Notes: **That's it for now. I hope you liked it. If you haven't already, than check out "Loves' True Thoughts", but not until you review this chapter.

Next chapter: Terra has to spill, and she and Raven have a heart to heart, and so do Robin and Raven.

BYE!


	4. Friends Are Beside You

**Hello people. How've you been. Good, good. Sorry this chappy took forever, but I've had a BAD February. My dog died. (runs to go cry.) My best friends moving(cries more). Anyways, despite all this, this chapter is a happy one. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans(cries harder)**

**On with the show...**

**December's Secrets**

**Friends Are Beside You**

'How could she have found out. We were so careful.' Raven's frantic thoughts filled her head as she accended the stairs of the tower. The door at the end of the hall that read TERRA was her finally destination. As she put her ear up to the door she faintly heard Starfire talking on the phone; every now and then Terra's squeals of delight would penetrate the steel door. After ten minutes of waiting the door opened with it's usual swish and the two Titans emerged. Although Starfire's lips held a smile, her eyes shined with a slight disappointment.

"Terra we need to talk, now," Raven said. Terra turned her 100 watt grin on to Raven.

"Sure, Rae, come on in," the dark Titan did so, "what did you want to talk about?" Terra asked although she had a good guess of what it was already.

"You know, don't you," Raven was never one to beat around the bush, and she wasn't about to start now.

"Know **what**, Rae?" Terra asked trying to hide the obvious, but her never relenting smirk gave her away.

"How did you find out about Robin and me?" Raven snapped a little more harshly than she intended to.

"Well, you guys should really fight more quietly when your in the kitchen that's a mere twenty feet away from the most popular room in the tower." Terra laughed as her friend covered her face; Raven let an exasperated moan escape her throat.

"I can't believe you heard that. I sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Terra," Raven mumbled

"Why?" Terra returned.

"What's happening between Robin and me is a big deal. We've been dating for an entire year, and you just found out about it today," Raven explained her voice was serious, and Terra burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked angrily.

"You are. Do you honestly think it's any of my business? What you do with Robin is no concern of mine. As long as you don't do anything stupid, which I know you won't, I'm totally for your relationship. After all, if you pardon the cliche, what are best friends for," Terra finished.

"You are...thanks. I really needed someone to talk to," Raven sat up and turned to Terra.

"About what, Rae?" Terra asked.

"About what the heck I'm going to do. I mean I want go to the ball with Robin," Raven voice was closer to a whine than it had ever been.

"Well I took care of Starfire. Speedy said yes. In my opion this whole ball thing is just one more big fat sign saying that you have to spill the beans sooner rather than later." Terra answerd.

"That's what I was planning on, just not **this** soon. If we spill now it could ruin a lot of people's Christmas. Not everyone will support this relationship like you do. Especially the Press. According to them Starfire and Robin belong to each other, and whoever tries to get in the way of them should jump off a bridge," Raven admitted bitterly.

"Screw the damn Press. You love Robin, right?" Terra stood turning to Raven

"Of course," Raven answered as she stood too.

"Than it doesn't matter what others think. Yeah some might be against it, and other might get hurt by it, but you deserve love just as much as Starfire and everyone else in this world, Raven. In fact, with all the shit you had to suffer through, you deserve it more. And if things get tough, just remeber, Robin and I will always be here for you," Terra finished.

"Thank you," Raven said as she hugged Terra, "...for being my best friend."

"But about the ball," Terra started as Raven released her. "I think you should talk to your boy about it."

"I was going to later...so how's it going with you and Beast Boy?" Raven said changing the subject.

"Alright, I guess. I'm just so bored of going out to movies and dinner for every single date. What do you and Robin do for dates?" Terra questioned.

"Everything and nothing at the same time," Raven wore a look of total peace.

"I wish I had that," Terra complained, "maybe Beast Boy and I weren't meant to be together."

"Don't say that. You and Beast Boy work very well together. I think all you need is to spend more time together alone. You know; somewhere you two can just talk."

"I know where to go, but we'd have to have a day off," Terra smiled at Raven.

"I'll see what I can do, but that means you have to keep our mouth shut...to everyone," she added.

Terra rolled her eyes and nodded. Raven made her exit and her way to Robin's room. Her walk held more confidence than ever. She knocked on the cold steel that was Robin door. No answer came. She knocked again, "Robin we need to talk." No answer.

Rolling her eyes she walked through the door. Robin laid on his bed with the blanket askew. His bare chest heaved up and down in a steady rhythm. She sat on the edge of the bed, shifting the weight of the the mattress ever so slightly. She leaned over him, wiping a stray hair out of his eyes. Slowly she lowered her lips to his. After a moment she felt his lip come alive and kiss her back. Robin's hand cupped her face pulling her in deeper. She felt herself get lost in his touch once more. The famililar flutter of her heart made her breath stop. The eletricity between them had never been so abundant. Robin stopped caughting his breath. "Hey Raven what's up?" he saind nonchalantly

Raven sat there for a second, dazed from the kiss, before she woke from the slight trance. "Well...first off, Terra knows," Raven started.

"What? She knows...about us, but how did she find out?" Robin questioned in an accusing tone.

"She over heard us in the kitchen, but don't worry. She's with us one hundred percent, and she won't tell although she wants us to," Raven answered. Robin sat up next her and took her hand in his. "Next, what are we going to do about this ball. We owe a lot of gratitude to Terra for taking the Starfire obstical out of the way, but I still want to go with you."

"I know. I want to go with you too, but I don't know what to do," Robin said as he laid out on his bed taking Raven in his arms and pulling her down with him.

"I think I have a few ideas," Raven started, "we could go to the ball separately and just dance every couple minutes."

"I want to spend the whole time with you; not just a couple of songs," Robin interupted, "I can't stand the thought of any other guy asking you to dance."

"Then...oh I got it," Raven started whispering in his ear. As she explained a smile spread across Robin's lips.

"That's perfect. I love having a smart girlfriend," Robin said lightening the mood. "Great now I can spend the entire night with the girl I love in my arms, just dancing. You do know how to dance, don't you?"

"Yeah, Terra and Star made me take a class with them at the mall awhile ago. It wasn't pretty the first coupe of times," Raven laughed at the memory of the reaction of the people when three of the most famous girls in the city walked into the dancing academy. "If we pull this off than we have to tell them after Christmas, agree?"

"Sure," Robin yawned, "Good, so everythings settled."

"Um," was all Raven could say as she felt all the events of the day come crashing down on her. Slowly her eyes closed and she was swept off to slumberland in the arms of the again sleeping Robin.

**Author's Note: **Okay all together now. AWWWWWWWE. Good people. You know what I'm going to sat next, don't you. I say it every freaking chapter. REVIEW. That is NOT a request.


	5. Shopping Sucks

**Hello peeps. Memo to self never say peeps again. I hope you like this chapter. I made it longer and updated sooner like you asked. And I found away to do spell check. By the way if you like Invader Zim than read What REALLY Happened in Roswell by Wootness. It is really funny. Oh and if you don't review at the end I will sick my Basset Hound on you. He will wag his tail at you until you give in. MWHAHAHAHA.  
**

**Disclaimer: One day I will buy out DC Comics/cartoon network, and I will publish my friends comic. But until them I do not own Teen Titans (Don't sue.)  
**

**On with the show...  
December's Secrets  
Shopping Sucks  
**

As the Sun set, it's golden glow filled the Titan's living room casting all in a bright light. Starfire sat at the counter with Terra jawing away about how much she was going to enjoy the upcoming ball of Christmas. She had spent the majority of the day talking about the masked, arrow slinging hero known commonly as Speedy. She spoke of how good Terra's idea had been and how happy she was that he was coming, not only to convince to Earth mover, but herself as well.

She smiled brightly on the outside, although inside she was a complete wreck. She wanted to run away and cry in the familiarity of her wonderfully pink room. (A/N: That actually hurt to write. Evil Pink). She now had no possible way of going to the ball with her Robin, and no matter how much she tried to convince herself, that Speedy was a clone of Robin, it wouldn't be that same. It pained her even more to think Robin might go with another girl; that another girl would dance with her boy and hold her boy. Just the thought made her blood boil, and a level of jealousy, that she never knew she could reach, come about.

"I'm so happy for you, Star. I know you'll have a great time with Speedy. He has great hair," Terra spoke making the Tamaraian girl snap out of her thought of torturing the girl that would ever lay a finger on Robin. She grinned broadly at Terra while nodding her false agreement.

"Yes, I am looking forward to ball. He will make a wondrous escort," Starfire lied.

"Good. Now if you excuse me, I have a date of my own to secure," Terra stood giving the alien one last bright smile. Terra was a lot more observant than most people seemed to think. She knew Starfire had been lying straight through her teeth during the entire conversation. Terra feared that if the two lovebirds found a way to go together that she would have to stop Starfire from ripping Raven's head off, and knowing Raven, her best friend would never go down without a fight.

Walking her way to the couch, Terra blew on Beast Boy's ear to get his attention. "What's up, babe?" Beast Boy asked not even bothering to look away from the TV.

Once again Terra felt a strong envy over Raven and her mature boyfriend. "I was thinking we should go somewhere tomorrow?"

"I doubt Robin will let us off for an entire day, Terra," Beast Boy returned.

"Oh I think he will," Terra said.

"What makes you say that?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Let's just say, I have connections," she answered cheerfully.

"If you can get wonder boy to cancel work then I'd love to spend the day off with you," Beast Boy smiled at his girlfriend as she kissed him lightly.

"You better not let Robin hear you call him that, because there is only one person that can call him that and live to see another day, and that's Rae," Terra added as she headed out the room.

"Psst," Beast Boy said under his breath.

"She's right; you know?" Cyborg responded.

"Yeah I know," the changeling admitted.

TTT

"Man where are those two. I'm starving," Cyborg complained as the cloak flashed 7:30 P.M.

"Dude your always hungry," Beast Boy joked.

"Shut up. Seriously BB, don't you think it's strange that they seem to both disappear at the same time, and show up only when they're needed," Cyborg continued.

"I don't, " Terra spoke up, "I mean they're both very independent people. It normal for them to be AWOL when there's no trouble."

"Yeah, but they've never been absent for this long a time, not without at least popping out for a brief moment. And I haven't seen them anywhere in the tower." Cyborg pointed out.

"Did you check anywhere besides the garage and living room?" Terra asked.

"No," Cyborg admitted slightly embarrassed

"Well, then they're probably just in their rooms," which was only half true.

"Yes, friend Cyborg, there is no reason to point the finger of accusation at our fellow teammates," Starfire chirped. After all there was no possible way that Raven and Robin could be romantically involved.

Terra smirked happily. She loved knowing something the others didn't.

"Well, then I'm going to find them, 'cause I'm tired of waiting," Cyborg decided.

"How about you guys go on ahead and I'll get them?" Terra offered.

"There's only one problem Terra; how are you going to get there?" Cyborg asked.

"Hello. Doesn't anyone remember Raven has the power to teleport people using the big birdy trick," Terra reminded.

"Whatever," Cyborg mumbled along with something about smart-alic blondes as he ushered the other two Titans out the door. Beast Boy blew a kiss at Terra before exiting with them.

TTT

Clang. Clang. Clang. The sound reverberated through the room stirring the peacefully resting birds from their sleep. Out of habit Raven stood to answer the door completely forgetting that she was in Robin's room. She opened the door still looking directly at the floor and irritably yelled, "What?" Immediately she realized the mistake she had made. Jerking her head to meet, to her relief, baby blue eyes. Terra was struggling to hold in her laughter, and failed miserably as she bent over in hysterics.

"You should have seen the look in your face," Terra stopped abruptly as she remembered that Raven was in Robin's ROOM, "what were you guys doing?"

"We were sleeping, just sleeping," Raven added quickly.

"Thank God. Anyway we have to meet the others at the mall for pizza and etc. So get a move on it. Oh and by the way, you two might want to make it a point to try and not disappear and reappear at the same times, because Cyborg getting kind of suspicious." Terra warned.

"Oh, I never realized we were doing that. Terra, I'll just tell Robin and then get ready. Meet us down stairs in five," Terra nodded and ran away.

Raven leaned on the door and let a sigh escape her lips. "We are so lucky that was Terra."

"Yeah, you should be more careful, Rae," Robin snickered at her uneasiness.

Raven grabbed Robin shirt from off the chair and threw it at him, "Hurry up and get dressed (A/N: He only had his shirt off, so don't get any ideas. Sickos) We're going to the mall."

"Okay," when Raven turned to leave he shouted, "Rae, wait," After scrambling to his feet he ran to her as the door opened. He wrapping her in his arms lovingly. Tenderly he kissed her, trying to soak up the feeling of her lips before he had to pretend he did feel the way he did. He whispered to her as he shoved her out of the room, "I love you."

Raven leaned against the now closed door, smiling widely. On the other side Robin waited for the words he knew were coming. "I love my boyfriend," Raven yelled as loudly as her vocal cords would allow.

She ran quickly to her room as Robin's loud laughter filled his room.

TTT

Meeting Terra outside they decided to let Raven teleport them most of the way there, so that the two birds could act like a normal couple for once. They walked down the street holding hands, dressed in normal clothes, as they talked to their friend and secret-keeper Terra.

"I have to say it is very refreshing to see you two happy together," Terra said as she made her away down the street walking backwards.

"So Robin, I was thinking that we could maybe, sort of, kind of take the day off tomorrow," Terra suggested.

"I don't know. The team hasn't really been practicing very much lately," Robin returned.

"Oh come on wonder boy, it would be nice to have a day where we're not high alert," Raven added.

"What do you call today?" Robin asked.

"We call today Sunday. It's the Sabbath, you're not supposed to work on the Sabbath," Terra answered wholeheartedly.

"Since when did you practice things of the Christian variety?" Robin directed to Raven.

"Since I started dating you," Raven smiled at the Boy Wonder.

"Yeah fine. You can have tomorrow off too," Robin caved.

"Thank, Robin," Raven said as she kissed him on the cheek making the boy blush.

"Looks like we're here," pointed out Terra.

The couple squeezed each other's hands before they let go. Walking through the front doors, they were immediately amongst other teens. Trying their best to blend in, lest they cause a fan riot, they made their way to the food court. Starfire waved happily at them from a table by the Pizza Palace. They joined the bubbly, metal, and green Titans.

"Robi,n you may sit next to me," Starfire offered.

Robin declined gently, "That's okay, Star. I wouldn't want to make Cyborg move. I'll just sit between Terra and Rae."

The heros' meal was eaten quickly, but it was still filled with friendly conversations. Starfire and Terra discussed dresses for the ball by themselves until Raven was dragged into the dreadful conversation. Then Cyborg and Robin laughed at Beast Boy childish antics. After they had finished off the tenth box of pizza the team spread out across the mall. Cyborg and Beast Boy dismissed themselves to the arcade while the others visited the more elegant stores in the mall, although some of the teens had to be forced a little harder than others.

TTT

Raven glared at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a puffy, very pink (shutter) dress, with lace running up and down the sides. "I look like a pink Peep's Marshmallow," Raven yelled to the people out in the hall.

The empath heard the distinct sound of Robin's laughter coming from beyond the door, "Shut up, Robin," she yelled only causing him to laugh more, "Terra smack him for me," Raven requested and she heard a small ouch come from her boyfriend's mouth, "Thank you."

"I'm sure it's not that bad, Raven. Why don't you come out, and let us judge?" Terra suggested.

"There is no way in hell I'm coming out in this...this abomination to God," Raven answered.

"Fine then just change back," Terra said in a frustrated voice.

They had been in the mall for over two and a half hours. Terra and Starfire already picked out their dresses, but Raven was being her usual stubborn self.

Raven emerged from the dressing room once again throwing the dress on the no pile. Terra pointed to one end of the store."Okay Starfire and I will take the north, while you and Robin take the southern half of the store. Ready team, break."

They separated, once more diving into the racks of dresses. "Too long, too short, too revealing, gross pink," Raven mumbled as she sorted through the gowns. Her fingers constantly running over the fabric. "Damn, I wish I didn't have to do this. I don't know why I have to go through this whole hassle."

"Please Raven, for me?" Robin gave his best attempt at the puppy dog look.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Fine, but you owe me."

Robin gave her a smile and, fully aware of the risk, leaned down kissing her lightly. Rolling her eyes again, this time at the power he had over her, she turned back to the clothes.

Ten minutes later Raven found it. After suffering through all the pinks, yellows and other bright colors, Raven found the perfect dress. She ran to the dressing room as if her life depended on it.

She stared at herself in the mirror. The simple deep blue dress hugged her body perfectly showing off some of her curves. The halter top dress wasn't too long or too short and it shimmered slightly in the light. If was perfect. She smiled to herself and yelled over the stall, "I found it!"

"Great come on out and let us see," demanded Terra impatiently.(A/N who could blame her. I can barely stand shopping for ten minutes let alone 2 1/2 hour.)

"I don't think so," said Raven as she walked out of the dressing room wearing her jeans and black blouse, "I want it to be a surprise."

"Then why did you make us come along?" Terra yelled.

"Um...moral support," Raven answered ducking as Terra threw a mannequin head at her.

"So what's next?" Robin asked praying that they were finished.

"Let's grab the other boys and call it a night," Terra answered his prays.

"Why didn't I just go with them?" Robin wondered out loud.

"Because you needed a tux," Raven started, _'and I needed you there,'_ she added telepathically.

"Oh of course," agreed Robin, more to the latter excuse.

The ride home was fairly quiet. Beast Boy had to morph into a kitten and sit in Terra's lap in order to fit everyone into the T-car, and even then it a tight fight. Robin kept up two conversations, or rather kept up one and the illusion of another. Raven told Robin about the fascinating works of Edgar Allen Poe from her point of view, which in Robin's opinion was far more interesting than hearing Starfire rant about mustard.

Beast Boy purred in Terra's lap when she started petting him softly. "So what are you and Beast Boy doing for your day off?" Robin asked after Raven was done with her telepathic conversation.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to this carnival on the outskirts of town," Terra answered.

"That's sounds fun. Maybe we'll join you," Robin said.

"That would be cool, but if you don't mind I would like to spend a little time just the two of us," Terra pleaded.

"I understand. We'll go with you and when we get there, you two feel free to ditch us," Robin offered.

"Sounds like a plan," Terra agreed happily.

TTT

Raven stood in the frame of her door talking to the Boy Wonder. "So you thinking about ditching Star and Cy tomorrow as well as Terra and BB?" Raven asked.

"Maybe, but it might be hard to get Starfire away from me," Robin pouted.

"Maybe Speedy will come. He doesn't live too far," Raven suggested.

"Let me check," Robin whipped out his communicator and got Speedy on the line.

"What?" yelled Speedy grumpily from the other end.

"Sorry to wake you Speedy, but I was wondering if you want to go to a carnival tomorrow," Robin spoke into the round device.

"No offense Robin, but you're not my type," Speedy answered.

Robin glared into the screen and quickly yelled, "Not with me. I meant the whole team."

"I guess. When are you leaving?" Speedy asked.

"Around noonish," Robin said at little more quietly.

"I'll meet you at the tower," Speedy hung up.

"We're good," Robin smiled and kissed Raven lightly on the lips before retreating to his own room.

The door to Raven's room slid shut casting her in darkness. She fell onto her bed and tried to get comfortable. It was no use. She just felt incomplete and cold without Robin's arms wrapped around her.

**Author's Note: **It wasn't until a couple of days after I posted this chapter that I realized the ending got chopped off. So I reposted and well Review


	6. Winter Carnivals

**Hello. Well, I updated. Let's have a parade. YEAH PARADE. Okay since I gave Raven a flashback and reflection time, I gave Robin those too. Also Speedy enters the picture. Yeah Speedy! But everyone knows Robin's better. (Ducks tomatoes thrown by Speedy's fanclub) Also this chappy has the return of the infamous Julie. YEAH JULIE! Anyway... **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, so I could decide what happens. Then all the RavenRobin shippers would be happy. But I might have to dodge more tomatoes from the RavenBB and RobinStarfire people. But that probably won't happen. Darn. **

**On with the show...  
December's Secrets  
Winter Carnivals **

Robin rose with the sun as an indescribable cold chilled him within. Small loneliness crept inside his heart at the absence of his girlfriend. In the past his inner voice would have called him pathetic and desperate, but now it was different. Even though the voice was still there, another one was over powering it. Now iw was screaming at him, telling him he would never be complete without Raven, his Raven, beside him. As he sat on the roof watching the sun finish it's ascent into the sky, he realized how hopelessly in love he truly was. He never wanted to go back to the dark times he had without her. She made everything so much better. She eased his suffering mind and shared his load of problems.

**FLASHBACK**

Robin's face glowed in the light of the computer as he checked over the city for the umpteenth time that night. Slade was out there somewhere, and he wouldn't rest until he found him. The familiar darkness loomed over his soul that was normally present when his nemesis was on the lose. His stomach grumbled in protest to his refusal to take a break from work. He denied it the pleasure of eating. He had to work. He had to focus.

As the thought crossed his mind, the metal door swished open. Robin's one distraction walked quietly to his side. "Thought you could use this," Raven said placing a pizza next him, "I saved it from the clutches of Cyborg so be thankful."

Robin laughed lightly, "Thanks, I appreciate it."

"How's it coming?" Raven asked hesitantly.

"Not good. I haven't gotten anywhere all day. I don't know what to do next," he answered as he turned to the Goth. His breath caught in throat for a reason he didn't undersatnd. It had become a his usual reaction to her beauty. He had a hunch what it was, but his mind denied the notion. As he looked at her now, he wasn't so sure anymore. Her violet eyes scanned the screen before they found Robin's masked ones.

"He does this every time; he just disappears without a single trace. Then he pops up. This time we'll be ready for him," Raven assured him giving him a small smile, "are you almost done?"

"Probably not." Robin responded.

"You've been up here for nearly three days. I'm worried about you, Robin," she finished. Robin's gaze didn't relent. She had said 'I' not 'we.' He could see the worry and sadness clouding her vision. "I don't want to lose you, wonder boy."

Robin felt his heart plunge into his stomach. He made her hurt. He made her suffer. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around the girl. He felt her tense in his arms. He wasn't sure why he did this, but he felt he had to. "You will never lose me, Raven." She relaxed in his arms and let a single tear escape her. Robin held her at arms length. She looked so amazing especially as the tear shined on her cheek. Gently he wiped it with is thumb. Before he knew it, his lips were gently pressed to hers. A gasp came from Raven lips from the initial shook, but soon she felt herself kissing back.

Robin broke the kiss suddenly and backed away, "I'm sorry."

Raven looked hurt as the word flowed from his lips. She turned her gaze and quickly walked out. Robin chased after her towards the roof.

**END FLASHBACK **

Robin smiled as the memory flashed through his mind. His thoughts were interrupted by the small thudding of shoes. Raven walked across the roof quickly. Sitting beside him, she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I missed you," she whispered.

Wrapping his arms around his girlfriend, he was no longer bothered by the freezing climate. "I was just thinking about us."

"What about us?" she asked.

"Oh, just our first kiss. How did you know I was out here?" Robin questioned.

"I felt you out here," Raven answered, "through our link. You felt sad then happy. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, so you felt what I felt?" Robin continued.

"Vaguely, it's because of our bond. It's really weak now. All we can do now is speak telepathically and feel small parts of each other's strong emotions. It will get stronger over time," Raven explained.

"Right," Robin was fascinated with their bond, "let say we have children."

"Then I will have a direct bond to my children, but you won't. You'll have an indirect one through me though," Raven answered, "but I don't think we'll have worry about that for a long while."

"That sounds good," Robin returned, "I think we better get inside before the others wake up."

"Do we have to?" Raven came very close to whining.

"Afraid so, but we'll tell them soon, so we don't have to hide. I promise," Robin whispered. Raven kissed him lightly before retreating into the tower. Robin turned to the horizon once more before following suit.

TTT

At a quarter past twelve all the Titans tried to pile into the T-car in order to travel to the so called winter carnival. It was obvious it wasn't going to work with the addition of Speedy. "Obviously this isn't going to happen," Raven yelled frustrated and cold, "Who the hell had the bright idea of scheduling a carnival in the middle of December?"

"It's probably a holiday thing, Rae," Robin answered.

"It's still a stupid idea, and the person who thought of it should be shoot," Raven spat.

"Okay here's the deal. Since Terra, Beast Boy, Starfire and Speedy are together they go in the car, and Cyborg has to drive, Raven and I will take the R-cycle," Robin decided.

Terra gave Raven a knowing smile which was returned by a glare. "Are you sure you want to put two people on that death trap when you're driving?" Cyborg protested.

"We'll be fine," Raven spoke up.

"I am surprised that you are willing to do such a thing," Starfire said as she turned towards Raven.

The Goth shrugged, "I trust Robin not to be stupid."

With that the Titans, including Speedy, took off toward the outskirts of town. Nearly an hour later the T-car pulled into the gravel parking lot of a giant fair. A relaxed atmosphere swept over the Titans as they exited the car. Little kids ran around the place as their parents tried to keep up. They beamed at the sight of the fair. Roller coasters were piled high and thousands of large booths were awaiting to be visited.

Cyborg looked around for the familiar red motorcycle, but to no avail. It wasn't there. A loud melodious beeping brought him out of his thoughts. Quickly he picked up his communicator, "Cyborg here."

"Hey Cy, we're going to be late. We ran into some heavy traffic," Robin's shouted through the noise, "go ahead and go in. I have to go," he hung up without another word.

"Whatever," Cyborg mutter under his breath, "listen the birds are stuck in traffic, so we're going in without them."

'Traffic, right,' Terra thought as she rolled her eyes.

TTT

'_Turn on the next right, Robin_," Raven spoke to Robin telepathically. They were headed to the nearest cafe for a quickly cup of coffee before they went to the carnival. That would give the others plenty of time to forget about them, so they could be alone at the fair.

Robin did as he was requested and followed Raven's direction. They soon found themselves in a dark cafe that smelled of strong coffee. A girl their age was on the stage reading a poem to a captivated audience. She wore dark clothing and had shoulder length brown hair. Raven smiled at the one on stage before sitting in the corner both. "Julie's always has something."

"Okay, that's it for now guys. I have to go catch up with some old friends," Julie finished. She stepped off the stage and walked towards the corner, "Well if it isn't the two birds. What's up?"

"Hey, Julie. It's been a while," Robin started.

"Not for Raven. She was kind enought to come by a week ago, but it's been nearly two months since you two came together. Even longer since Terra came by. What's up with you guys? You are the only ones worth talking to around here, and you weren't here, so I had NO ONE to talk to," Julie glared as she sat across from the couple. She was the only on besides Terra who knew. She was an old friend of the team, and every so often the whole team would meet her at the cafe. They let her finish ranting and finally she said, "Okay let me guess your usual right. You two are WAY too predictable. I'll go put the order in."

She came back in five minutes with a cup of coffee and a mug of herbal tea. "So what are you guys up to?"

"We have to go to the carnival outside of town with the others. We thought we'd let them get a head start," Robin answered the girl across the table.

"You mean you still haven't told them," Julie whined.

"Well, we plan to let it out after the ball in two days," Raven returned making Julie smile widely.

"Wow! The press will have a field day. Damn that ball. Because of my father, I'm forced to go too. John also will be there," Julie scowled. Her father was the head of one of Wayne Enterprizes's partner businesses. She was extremely rich, but she choose to ignore that part of her life. She had a nice car, but besides that she gave to charities and kept a part time job in her spare time. Julie claimed it gave her a sense of freedom.

"Good then I'll have someone else to talk to," Raven said in response to the news.

"Are you guys going together?" Julie asked.

"We're working on it, but listen we have to get going. We'll see you at the ball in a couple of days," Robin said as they went through the doors hand in hand. Julie rolled her eyes at their quick escape.

TTT

The R-cycle pulled into the parking lot causing dust to fly in all direction. The two Titans entered the public arena after paying for their plastic bracelets. They looked around at all the great attractions and made their way into the heart of the festivities. The atmosphere was alive with the feeling of pure joy. The birds walked to the nearest ride and got on. In the swirling excitement they forgot all about their responsibilities and issues. They forgot about all the secrets and the lies. They blissfully walked around the park looking at the booths hand in hand. They were like others; they were a where are you taking me?" Raven yelled as she was dragged across the park.

Robin looked at her and smiled obnoxiously, "The house of mirrors."

"No, Richard I hate that place. Richard," she protested. He blatantly ignored her and continued his trek.

He led her into the maze of mirrors and let her hand go. Before she knew it, Raven was lost. "Richard!" she screamed. She heard laughter from behind her. She turned to see the reflection of her boyfriend. He cackled at her menacingly. "Creepy," her muttered under her breath, "Richard come out, please."

The images around her spun and she ran through the door into another room. No luck. She reached out to touch Robin, but it was only a mirror. No luck at all.

She felt two arms wrapped around her as the images disappeared. "You know I'm always with you," he whispered softly into her ear.

She turned to face her boyfriend and glared at him. "Don't do that. This place gives me the creeps."

Robin continued, "Then let me take you somewhere else. A place where there's nothing, but us and the stars in the sky."

TTT

Terra laughed wholeheartedly as Beast Boy's attempt to smash the milk bottles succeeded. The animal morpher smirk proudly at his accomplishments. He handed his girlfriend the giant stuffed teddy bear that was his reward. She kissed him lightly as a thank you. The night had been perfect. They did everything the carnival had to offer, but more importantly they had done it together. Raven had been absolutely right about them needing some time alone.

The two took off into the bright lights of the night.

TTT

Starfire screamed as the roller coaster took off. She clung for her life onto Speedy . He laughed at the shook of the alien. Her wind blown hair settled down as the cart came to a halt. Starfire looked about her. They were in the middle of the track. "Looks like we're stuck," Speedy said calmly as he held Starfire in his arms.

Starfire smiled at him warmly and rested her head against his shoulder. He was a good guy, and the closest one to Robin that she had. Cyborg yelled at them from the behind cart.

TTT

"It's beautiful," Raven gasped as the Ferris wheel reached the top. She could see for miles. She gazed at the small twinkling lights in the distance, "It kind strange to know we protect this city."

Robin, on the other hand, stared only at the girl beside him. "Raven, I have something for you."

She smiled at him, "What did you get me?"

"Let just say this is an early Christmas present," he handed her a small box. She looked at him for an explanation. He just smiled at her. Slowly she lifted the velvet lid. A beautiful silver locket with a dark blue Raven looked back at her. She was speechless. "I believe the raven is made of the finest Azarathian crystal. I hope you like it," Robin explained.

On the inside of the heart-shaped locket was a picture of them on their first date. They were kissing. Next to it was a picture of the entire team at the park. All of them were laughing and smiling from the events of the day, even her. "I love it, Richard," she answered as tears pooled in her eyes. The couple kissed passionately as the sky behind them lite up with blue and red fireworks.

TTT

All the Titans assembled at the food courts in the center of the fair grounds with many pizzas to consume. They ate together while happily discussing the events of the day. "So what did you and Raven do?" Beast Boy asked Robin as he bit into this fifth slice of extra dairy-free, cheese pizza.

"Just walked around and I persuaded her to go on a few rides. Nothing big," Robin lied and glanced at Raven who smiled slightly. Subconsciencely she gripped the locket under her shirt. She wanted more than anything just to show Terra and brag about her boyfriend.

It was a quarter past one when the T-car and R-cycle returned to the island. Beast Boy carried a sleeping Terra into the tower as the rest followed. Speedy headed to the guest room and the others to theirs. Robin stopped at Raven's to say good night.

"Thank you for the gift, Richard. It means a lot to me," Raven said as she kissed him softly. Later that night Raven sat awake thinking about Robin in all his wonder. She smiled softly as her eyes fluttered closed.

**Author's note:** Tear. Well, that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it. Review please, and don't worry the next chapter will involve the ball.

Ba Bye.


	7. One Small Mistake

**Hiya people. I updated within the week so the gothic spirit cannot haunt me. So there azarathgirl, if that is your real name. I want to think everyone that has review thus far and ask you to keep up reviewing. This is the second to last chappy so enjoy. **

**On with the show...**

**December's Secrets**

**One Small Mistake**

In a flash two days past, and as a constant reminder Beast Boy thought it his duty to let everyone know exactly how long until they left for Wayne Enterprise. "Guys only two and a half hours till the ball," Beast Boy shrieked in the hall way. Raven had timed his out bursts precisely. His annoying high pitched yell woke Raven out of her meditative state anyway. She growled under her breath and looked at the clock. Beast Boy was right; it was 6:30 PM on December 23rd. It was time to get ready.

Raven showered quickly knowing all too well that in a matter of minutes the rest of the team would be fighting over it. When she was dressed and ready she slipped into another session of meditation. Trying desperately to release the flaming butterflies from her stomach, she only felt them get worse as the time passed. Now they were flaming butterflies was vengeance. She heard a soft knock on her door as the time reached a quarter past seven. She cracked it open to see the smiling form of the Boy Wonder.

Taking one last deep breath she opened the door the rest of the way. Robin was taken aback by his girlfriend. She wore a beautiful dark dress that worked well with her pale complexion. She wore light make up and her hair was in an elegant bun with a few strand of her violet hair dangling haphazardly. To top off her outfit a silver locket hung from her neck. "You look amazing," Robin complemented.

Raven smiled at him and said, "Thank you, Richard." Robin was decked out in a black and white tux. Much to Raven's disappointment Robin's mask was in it's usual position.

"You aren't going to take off your mask?" Raven complained.

"The invitation asked for the Teen Titans and that includes Robin not Richard Grayson." Robin answered without a beat.

"Whatever," Raven returned taking Robin extended his arm as he bowed.

Terra's breath caught in her throat as her best friend descended the stairs arm in arm with her secret boyfriend. They was the perfect couple. Together they walked down the stairs and into the hallway. Everyone gasped at the sight of Raven. She looked beautiful to say the least.

"Rae, you look great," Terra squealed as she ran towards the two.

"Friend Raven, Friend Robin curiosity abound as to who your dates are," Starfire chirped suspiciously.

"Um well," Raven hesitated, "both Robin and I were unable to find dates so we thought we would just go together...as friends," she added quickly.

Starfire smiled at their explanation. This was a good thing. This way Robin would not dance with anyone else, there for keeping him out of the reach of the many fangirls that wanted him. It would protect her chances with Robin even more; after all Robin could never fall for Raven. Raven would never betray her like that.

Terra rolled her eyes at their lie which earned her an elbow in the ribs from Raven. "Come on guys we have to get going, " Raven pointed out wanting to be out of the lime light.

Pulled up in front of their home was a huge stretch limo just waiting for the teenagers. "Cool," Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Sweet who got the limo?" Cyborg asked only to be answered by shrugs.

Raven leaned to whisper in Robin's ear, "I wonder." Robin laughed knowing that Raven was the only one that knew about his true connections to Bruce Wayne. Quickly the Titans piled into the elongated car, which was quite spacious, and they were off.

TTT

Thirty minutes in the car with Beast Boy and Raven was ready to make Terra single. He was completely restless and every so often started hoping up and down in his seat. If it weren't for her dress, which she didn't want to get dirty, she would have choked the life of the little grass stain.

"Finally!" Raven yelled as the car pulled into the Jump City branch of Wayne Corporation. One by one the Titans stepped out of the car to look at the amazing site. Light shimmered all around and cameras flashed as the famous guests walked down the red carpet. Raven took a deep breath. She felt the light squeeze of her hand and looked at Robin. With his mind he reached out to calm her raging nerves, _'Just breath.' _She smiled warmly at him and jointed her elbow with his.

As they neared the building they were immediately surrounded by reporters. They shouted questions at the teenage superheroes, "Raven is it true you've given up your gothic life style? What's going on between you and Robin? Is it true you two are secretly lovers behind Starfire's back?"

One asked, "Is it true that you split up Starfire and Robin's relationship by blackmailing them? You should be ashamed of yourself."

"What, that is completely untrue. Robin and I are only friends," Raven spat.

"Than why are you here with the Boy Wonder? Why isn't it Starfire?" they continued.

"Is it true you put Robin under some hideous love spell in order to make him your love slave? How dare you do that to this poor young man," one yelled.

"Would you guys leave her alone," Robin defended, "none of that is true."

"Yeah, everyone knows Raven had a big crush on Aqualad," Beast Boy blurted out randomly.

"Beast Boy!" Terra shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"So Raven is manipulating both young men," another questions.

Raven could hear the insults being shouted at her from the harsh press. Slut and witch stung at her the most. Her friend viciously defended her as the reporter continued.

Without caring what they said, or what it did to her image Raven unhooked her arm with Robin and ran ahead into the building. Robin shot the reports a death glare before running in after her, leaving one pissed off Terra to rip the heads off of the scum.

"Raven wait," Robin called after her as he entered the surprisingly deserted hall.

"It's not fair, Robin. I get attacked for just being seen with you. They think I'm this monster just because they have it in their mind that you and Starfire are meant to be," Raven spat out angrily, "how are we ever going to make our lives public if I get bombarded by ridicule?"

"It doesn't matter want those ignorant people think. All I know is that my heart is yours, and no bad press can change that. You are my girlfriend, not Star. I won't give you up without a fight," Robin comforted.

"Robin, I-" she was interrupted when the rest of the team walked in.

"Raven are you okay?" Terra asked worriedly.

"I'm fine now. Thank you for asking," Raven answer politely, but Terra knew Raven and Robin's big announcement had just been delayed. Together the team used the elevator to reach the party level. The doors opened to reveal a room of wonders. The room was decorated with wreaths and tree that were decked out with bright shining bulbs and plenty of tinsel. Thousands of golden lights were strung to the ceiling to accompany the many hanging chandeliers. The entire room was cast in their golden glow.

The one and only Bruce Wayne stood at the head table smiling at all his guests inviting the many to enjoy themselves. A young girl around twenty-one greeted them with a wide grin, "Welcome Titans. It's great that you could make it. You are sitting at table nine with the Thomas's. Dinner will be starting momentarily. Please take your seats," she said sweetly before bouncing away.

"Well, that was strange," Raven mumbled to Terra who nodded in agreement. Quickly the team found their table, and were immediately greeted by a familiar face. Julie's blinding grin emitted from her face.

"Yes, I knew this would happen. Thank God I don't have to resort to talking to John," pointing to her twin brother behind her, "come sit down guys."

"Robin it's been a while," John said ignoring his sister's comment. John was in a tux as well, and like Robin you could see the shape of his well chiseled muscles. He smiled making his deep blue eyes shine even more. His short brown hair hung slightly in his eyes. He was easily as handsome as Robin.

Julie ushered them into their seats. Terra sat beside Beast Boy, Raven sat to Terra's right with Robin at her right and Julie sitting across from her. John occupied the seat across from Robin and to his right were Speedy and Starfire. Cyborg was at one end of the table and Mr. Thomas stared at him from the other. Many different conversations were held at the table as they waited for the party to start. Julie, Raven, and Terra spoke of their latest novel and the newest Gothic store in the mall. Speedy, John, and Robin were engaged in a conversation about the latest kung fu movie that had come out while the remaining teens talked about the usual video games.

Ten minutes later Bruce Wayne stood at the head table ready to make his speech. Clearing his throat he began, "May I have everyone's attention please," at those words a silence fell over the guest as their attention was captured, "I would like to think every one of my guests for taking time out of their busy schedule to attend this ball. I am proud to bring in the holidays with such a wonderful celebration. Now without further delay, let's feast."

"He never was one for speeches," Robin whispered to Raven. The three courses went well. Except that Terra had to glare at her boyfriend to get him to shut his mouth while he ate. Overall the evening was flawless.

When the last of the chocolate moose was finished Bruce rose once more, "Now that our meal is complete the dance floor will be opened to all. Please, feel free to mingle and chat with one another, and once again I thank you for attending this celebration."

After the applause died away, Robin stood quickly and gestured for Raven to follow. A minute later Raven excused herself to the bathroom. Only Julie, Terra, and Starfire seemed to notice she went in the opposite direction.

Robin smirked as the billionaire came into his view. His pace quickened slightly in his anticipation. Bruce caught sight of him and he stood. "Bruce Wayne, it sure has been a while, sir." Robin clasped his hand shaking it happily.

"Dick, how good it is to see you," Bruce returned in his deep, rich voice.

"See, I told you Richard. I knew Bruce wanted you to came as yourself," Raven said merely a foot behind the two.

Bruce turned to the Gothic one. "Dick, have you been telling your whole team who you are, or is there something I should know?" Bruce eyed Raven suspiciously. Grabbing the older man's elbow, Robin dragged him into the corner with Raven following suit.

"Listen Bruce. Raven and I have sort of been...secretly dating for over a year now," Robin started.

"What? Not even your team knows?" Bruce questioned.

"Not yet, but we were planning to tell them soon," Raven interjected.

"This isn't good. Hiding things from your team is never good. You can't be so-," Bruce said calmly. The man's gazed shifted to the young couple. Robin grasped her hand protectively. They didn't even seem to notice that the sign of affection was occurring. They looked so natural together as if they were meant to be. A small smile graced Bruce's face, "Listen. I have given up so many chances at love for the sake of my city and team that I can't even count them all. You two have my blessing. I think you should pursue your relationship, but not the lies." He left the darkness of their corner, and the others came with. Bruce turned to Robin and smiled once more, "It was really good to see you again, Robin. It's been...quiet with just Alfred in the manor. Gothem seems just a little darker." With that the man disappeared into the crowd.

"That didn't go too badly," Raven said after a moment of silence between them.

"Yeah, let's go back to the table," Robin requested.

"Why bother? All our friends are out their." Raven pointed at the dance floor on which all their friends were currently located. Starfire floated along with Speedy and Terra leaned her head on Beast Boy's shoulder. Julie and Cyborg danced together while they laughed at John's clumsiness. "Shall we join them?" Raven suggested as she tugged him onto the floor. He took her into his arms, taking her hand and wrapping his arms around her waist. Slowly they twirled around the dance floor. Absorbed in each others presence they forgot about where they were.

Maybe it was the motion of the girl in his arm, or maybe it was her intoxicating scent that wafted into his senses, but something in Robin snapped. He couldn't think straight. Thoughts of Raven and the curves pressed against him filled his mind. He was overcome with this lust that couldn't be described.

He led her off the dance floor to a secluded balcony where he quickly took her lips in his. Tightly wrapping his arms around Raven's waist he deepened the kiss as the girl was pulled closer. A warmth spread throughout his body over powering his better judgment. He knew that this shouldn't happen here and now, but he couldn't stop. His conscience screamed at him to think logically. They would get caught, and an entire year of secrecy would be out in the open. As Raven's lips came to life all those thoughts flew out of Robin's mind.

Raven had no clue what her boyfriend could have been thinking as he led her out the doors to the balcony. She was caught of guard with his kiss, but as an electricity spread through her body, she didn't care. A sensation of lust filled with love ripped through her senses as she kissed desperately at his lips. Her tongue explored his mouth hungrily as Robin cupped her face. He tried to pull her closer only to find she couldn't be anymore, but it still wasn't close enough.

All the passion of the moment was brought to a crashing halt as the click and whirring of a camera resounded in their ears. Everything stopped. The teens, although not kissing, didn't move apart. What had they done? Following that a sob came from the doorway. The two broke apart instantly. In the frame of the door stood Starfire. They could hear the rustling in the bush behind them, but didn't dare move. Starfire's miserable face turned to one of anger. Her eyes lite up with it's normal green glow.

"Starfire," Raven started cautiously. A starbolt filled the young aliens hand as she looked on in rage.

**Author's notes:** Okay that's it for now. The character John is dedicated to my cousin, but John is NOT designed from my cousin. My Cousin looks nothing like that. Anyway there will be a total of one more chapters in this story, and it's not going to end like you think it will. Please if you ever want me to post again then you will click the nice button in the corner and REVIEW.


	8. The Last Good Bye

**Well, people of Fanfic this is the eighth and final chappy of this story. Blows nose in tissue And because of that I have people and things to thank. I would like to thank all my beautiful reviewers who stuck it out till the very end. You don't know how much one simple review means to me. I would like to thank my cousin Marine0039 for trying to keep me on track as best he could. I would like to thank my mind for not crapping out in the middle and allowing me to stay up at unbearable hours of the night to get out a chapter. And I would also like to thank my unbelievably big sense of procrastination for helping me put aside schoolwork and grades, so I could finish this story. Now that the mushy stuff is out in the open, I think some people will be happy to know that I do plan on writing a sequel, but only if I get over one hundred reviews. Come on, only 19 TO GO. SO PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you very much. **

**On with the end of the show... **

**December Secrets  
The Final Good Bye **

"Starfire," Raven repeated as she prepared herself for an attack. The green orb flung at her as she dove out of the way. Starfire approached slowly, and Raven moved round to the door to prepare for a quick escape.

"You traitor," Starfire screeched. Raven shot backwards in air into the ballroom as Starfire charged at her. Gracefully Raven dodged starbolt after starbolt as she directed the attack away from the fleeing guests.

Robin ran into the room next ready to fight. Terra stopped him when he approached the two the battling girl. "Get out of the way, Terra," Robin spat as he moved around her.

"You'll only make it worse. Raven known how to handle Starfire," she said calmly as she blocked him again. He looked at her angrily, but her stern gaze never faltered. The young man turned to face his girlfriend. He had the worst feeling of helplessness as he watched the glowing balls being thrown.

Raven landed on the ground softly and charged forward. She had to calm down her friend. She had to make her understand. A flat black disk formed on her hand as she chanted her mantra. Deflecting the nearest starbolt into the ceiling, Raven continued her charge. She yelled out, "Starfire, you must stop!"

"You are an evil traitor that does not deserve Robin," Starfire continued her ranting in Tamaran. Raven halted as the only Azarathian word she had ever taught the princess flowed from off her lips. "Veless de ona," she repeated. The alien's voice rang in Raven's ears. Hated one.

Raven's hesitation was Starfire's opportunity to strike. She pushed a flaming blast from her palm and sent it soaring towards her enemy. A burning heat ripped through Raven's shoulder before she could recover. The dark bird dropped to one knee as tears stung at her eyes. She held back her desperate cry. She hadn't felt pain such as this since her father reined over her being. The physical misery was made worse as it mixed with her doubt and fear.

Starfire's anger relented a moment when she saw the pained look in Raven's eyes. The tears pooling in her amethyst orbs looked misplaced and strange. The naive girl never expected her rage would ever be as horrible as to actually cause pain. She never expected any of it to hurt, but now Raven, one of her best friends and strongest team members, gripped her bleeding shoulder tightly as her arm shook uncontrollably. Then from behind heard Starfire heard Robin's voice. "Raven!" he called. Starfire rage flared once again as the Azarathian stood silently.

Raven looked helplessly towards Starfire. Her voice was soft and full of regret. Starfire almost didn't recognize it. Raven eyes lingered on the floor as drops of blood tarnished the white marble. "I'm sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt. It wasn't supposed to come out this way. No one was supposed to be hurt by this," Raven tried to console. She jerked her head up to show her stained cheeks. "I never thought my happiness would hurt anyone. I'm so sorry, Star," The tears of regret continued to flow openly from her eyes as she stepped towards the infuriated girl.

Starfire shook her head and screamed, "You betrayed me. You lied to me. I can no longer trust you."

"Star," Raven mumbled.

"NO!" Starfire yelled as a wave of rage clouded her heart. Another starbolt gathered in her hands, and she fired it directly at the girl. Raven flew back as the burning orb hit her stomach. She felt her ribs crack as her body skidded across the floor. A blinding pain coursed through her being. She screamed in agony as every inch of the body seared with indescribable pain. Blood welled in her throat and she forcefully coughed it up. Her fingernails dug into the flesh of her palm to try and dull the pain in her abdomen. Tears of crimson flowed from her eyes.

Starfire stood there frozen. Raven was bleeding on the floor writhing in agony. Her cries were pitiful and riddled with unbearable sorrow and anguish. Robin rushed passed the stunned Titan, and kneeled next to Raven. Starfire awaken from her thoughts to look at the Titan leader. Tears escaped his now uncovered eyes as he held her hand lovingly. Starfire gasped as it hit her all at once.

Robin no longer had eyes for her. He cared for another. He cared for Raven. Robin...loved Raven. She took off through the window when she realized the mistake she had made.

Raven heard Robin's voice, and she forced her eyes open against their will. His unmasked eyes were tainted with fresh tears, "Richard," she started, "Richard go after Star."

"I have to get you to a hospital, Rae," he refused her request.

"No...Star has to...Star has to be helped," Raven pleaded, "Starfire has to understand...Richard," she whispered as the darkness engulfed her. She unwillingly slipped into the beautiful haven of unconsciousness slumber.

TTT

_She was falling. Falling into the eternal darkness. The endless void. The images of her friends came and then faded into the dark just as quickly. She felt alone and completely lost. Sorrow and despair gripped at her longing heart as her mind shuddered at her internal numbness. Suddenly, as if from no where, a warmth spread over her wobbling form and another presence was with her. She smiled softly as Robin's arm draped over her shoulders. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear, and she laughed happily. Already the pasted faded from her thoughts. Before she could protest, he took her hand and led her down the winding path as the sun slowly rose above the horizon. His blue eyes shined with glee as he ran forward, and his velvet laugh filled the atmosphere. Raven rolled her eyes at his childish action, and then immediately chased after him down the road. She caught his hand in hers and they were on their way again side by side. Never once did they look back at the darkened tower in the background. _

Raven eyes fluttered open and the sensation of consciousness filled her soul. She found herself staring at an unyielding white ceiling that was not her own, or one she recognized for that matter. The bright fluorescent lights of the hospital shined in her amethyst eyes. Looking to the side she saw the mass of technology that was monitoring her fragile condition. Cautiously she sat up. A slight pain shot through her ribs and stomach. The memories of the previous night flooded back to her. The kiss. The camera. The fight. Starfire's rage.

"Starfire," Raven muttered quietly. Apparently it wasn't as soft as she had hoped;a head of blonde hair popped up from the foot of her bed. Her eyes looked worn and red.

Terra rushed to her side and asked, "How do you feel?"

"Horrible. I have to find Star," she answer bluntly.

"I meant physically," Terra corrected.

"What?...Oh, a little sore, I guess," Raven rephrased her answer.

"Really? It's only been a couple of hours since we got you here. We-we thoight we were going to lose you Rae," Terra responded as fresh tears gathered in her eyes.

"You know, for my best friend, you sure don't seem to know me very well. I'm a self healer remember. You don't have to worry. I'm not going anywhere," Raven stood slowly and tore the cords from her body. She stumbled slightly as the feeling returned to her limp legs.

"Where are you going?" Terra questioned.

"I have to find Star. I have to make thing better," Raven said as she felt her shoulder. Her finger grazed over a small indent in her skin. "This scar will forever haunt me. Reminding me of my mistakes," she thought out loud and shook her head to clear it. "I can't let this situation get worse."

"That would be kind of hard to do right now," Terra held up a copy of the Daily Post, the most popular newspaper in the city, in front of her face. Staring Raven in the eyes was a picture of herself and Robin. On the balcony. Kissing.

"Shit," Raven swore as ran a hand through her hair.

"It's in four of the most powerful paper along with pictures of you on a stretcher and the wreckage of the ball. I checked the Titan's email. There are thousand of hate mail signed to you. It can't much worse than this," Terra continued, "and Star is already packing."

"Packing?" Raven questioned.

"For her home planet. She was a wreck. She won't come out of her room. She going to leave pretty soon," Terra confessed.

"DAMN IT!" Raven yelled. She winced as the strain caused her ribs to give off a violent jolt of pain, "This wasn't supposed to happen. I have to stop her. Did you bring my cloak?"

Terra looked at her like she was in an insane asylum. "Are you really going after her? Raven, she tried to kill you. No matter how much you want to deny it."

"I will not let the team fall apart because of this!" Raven grabbed the blue cloak hanging from the corner of a chair and disappeared into the shadows.

TTT

Robin sipped slowly at the black coffee within the Styrofoam cup. His face scrunched as the bitter taste coated his mouth, "Ugh! Raven's tea tastes better," He spat. Abandoning the nasty hospital coffee he headed out of the small break room with every intention of finding his way back to Raven's side. The only reason he left it in the first place was because the constant nagging of the nurses and Terra drove him away. As he moved through the frame of the door he was shoved back in by Cyborg's hulking form. "Um...Cyborg, I need to get back to Raven."

"You can wait. I need to talk to you," Cyborg started.

"I'm sorry, but Raven is my top priority right now. You'll have to wait to drill me with questions," Robin tried to push passed him.

"No, I don't care about your priorities," Cyborg spat indignantly, "this is about the team and the team is most important."

"To you," Robin corrected the mechanical wonder.

"I don't think that's something the leader should say," Cyborg said harshly. Robin's unmasked eyes widened slightly before narrowing. Cyborg started again, "The old Robin would have never said anything like that. His team was always most important. And the old Robin wouldn't be caught dead without his mask."

"Yeah well, things change. People change," Robin stared straight at the mass in front of him.

"You're right. Apparently things have...changed between you and Raven over the last year, without anyone else knowing it too," Cyborg eyes glowered at the Boy Wonder.

"What Raven and I do is none of your business or anyone else's for that matter," Robin yelled back.

Cyborg pushed the young man back, "That's where you're wrong. You belong to this city. Your life belongs to this city and to your team, that includes who you date. You can't hide anything this big from us. And because for the second time you didn't trust us with something, we can no longer trust you...or Raven."

"Oh come on," Robin protested, "so we made one mistake. Yeah we should have told you sooner, but look how you reacted. What were we supposed to expect?"

"You were SUPPOSED to trust us with anything and everything, but you didn't...again," Cyborg shouted back.

"So what now Cyborg. Am I supposed to give up what I have with Raven so that I can help the team. Is that what I have to do to earn your trust?" Robin asked angrily.

"There's nothing you can do. Not anymore. Star's already packed to leave, and I'm not too far behind her," Cyborg answered.

Robin's eyes pierced through him again, "What?"

"I feel I have to leave. I think it's the only thing we can do...oh, and this time I'm not coming back," Cyborg turned and left without another word. Leaving Robin to just stare after his retreating form.

TTT

Raven landed on the bank of Titan's Island. She panted heavily as exhaustion seeped through her body. Maybe she wasn't as healed as she thought. Without wasting a beat she fled into the tower. Rounding the corner, Starfire's room came into her view. Slowly she crept to the door.

She hesitated a moment to gather her courage then her knuckles pounded against the steel door.

Nothing happened. Then the familiar voice answered, only it wasn't the same. It was filled with sadness and the sound of fresh pain, "Go away please."

"Star, I have to talk to you," Raven pressed further.

"I do not wish to face you. I fear there will be the déjà vu if I look at you once more. I cannot forgive you...or myself. I am having the feelings of fear that I can no longer be on this team or even this planet. I can longer face you without hatred," Starfire sobbed loudly through the metal.

"It doesn't haven't to come to this. You don't have to leave. No one does. We can work through this. We will work through this, Star." Raven tried to reassure the princess.

"I do not believe you are correct, Fri-...Raven. The only way to move on is to move apart. I am forced to say good bye. I will be departing in one Earth day. I am...sorry I am unable to stay," Starfire cried further. Raven opened her mouth to protest more, but she knew on the inside it was futile. There was nothing she could do to stop her. Raven walked to her own room and fell onto the bed as tears leaked from her eyes. Finally her mind gave into the temptation of sleep and she was whisked to a land far away.

The dark Titan wasn't awakened until a knock echoed through her room. "Raven," Robin's voice pierced through the metallic door.

"Come in," she answered in a soft yawn. The door shifted open and then closed as Robin walked in. He laid beside her without any words, and took her in her arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Not really. One of my best friends hates me and is leaving. Every time I move pain shoots through my ribs, and to top it off I have received one hundred and twenty-two emails that scream the world can't stand me," she pointed at her laptop screen that flashed 122 unread emails.

"I'm sorry. If I hadn't been so irresponsible I could have stopped my stupid hormones and saved everyone from this trouble," Robin apologized.

"It's not all your fault. It's not like I didn't cave in the passion of the moment too. It's so hard to resist you in a tuxedo," Raven joked. She smiled even though she knew she shouldn't at a time like this. Her voice became serious as she asked, "Richard, what's going to happen now?"

"I don't know anymore. Now that Cyborg isn't staying and the city isn't happy, the only reasonable thing that I can think of is to call it quits," Robin answered sadly.

"The end of the Teen Titans. Never thought this day would come. This is the only family I've ever really had. It will be hard to move on. What will we do?" Raven questioned.

"Well, we could go to Gotham and I could get a job with Bruce. We can get an apartment and live together. You can go to the college there. It's really nice. Doesn't match the city at all," Robin laughed.

"That sounds doable. I could study to be a writer and publish hundreds of stories. We can get married, and maybe have a child," Raven continued.

"Yeah and he or she can whip the school districted into place with his or her demonic powers," Robin picked up.

"Don't forget Kung Fu moves," Raven added.

"Of course, how could I forget? Then after that, if all this bad stuff still hurts, we'll find a way to go on. Just like always," Robin whispered. His eyes slowly closed and he was asleep with Raven in his arms once more.

TTT

"I can't believe them. I can't believe they lied all this time," Cyborg ranted as he paced through the living room. "Where are they? I want to give them a piece of my mind."

"I saw Robin going into Raven's room, so if you still want to disturb them than you're on your own, dude," Beast Boy said from the couch.

"I can't believe they would even think about THAT after last night," Cyborg yelled.

"Relax, Tin Man, they're only sleeping," Terra held back the eldest Titan from heading out of the room. "Besides even if they had gone that far it's really none of your business."

"None of my business. They're a part of this team, and what they do is a concern for this team," Cyborg spat. "Why aren't you as mad? Your best friend lied to you for a year."

"As far as I go I know they had their reasons. I mean when they first discovered their feelings towards each other Slade was still at large. Robin would have never wanted Slade to touch the girl he loved, so they hid from the world and the ones they cared about. Then when Slade was killed, a mere four months ago I might add, they were so used to being secretive about it that they felt it was best to just gone with the lies," Terra explained throwing the whole dumb blonde theory out the window.

Cyborg glared at her. Terra returned the ice cold look. Who did he think he was? Terra had learned from the master of all death glares. "You knew, didn't you? You knew all this time and didn't tell anyone." Cyborg yelled.

"Again, relax and put your finger away. I found out only a week ago," Terra answered.

"I think they should still do what's best the team," Cyborg finished as he dropped with hand.

"What team?" Terra asked, "Or are you not leaving?"

Cyborg ignored her and left the room muttering, "She's been hanging out with Raven WAY too much."

Terra fell into the chair at the table and laid her head on the cool surface. Beast Boy soothingly massaged her shoulders and reassured her, "Everything will be all right. As long as I'm with you, babe, I'll be happy."

Terra gave him a pitiful smile and said, "Thanks Beast Boy. You know I love you."

"I love you too, Terra," Beast Boy admitted as his face reddened.

TTT

Starfire shivered slightly as the snow started to fall upon her uncovered shoulders. She picked up the next heavy box and took it into the rocket. She repeated the steps over and over again. She had requested to do this strenuous task alone. She was shocked to say the least when Raven passed her with a box in her hands and one floating above her. "Raven, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Helping a friend?" Raven smiled at her and continued into the ship. Starfire stared after her. She was speechless. Snapping out of it Starfire continued her task. They worked silently but quickly, and together the packed the boxes in record time. The snow flakes turned to freezing rain and bit the girls' skin. They said nothing for the longest time.

After minutes of uncomfortable silence, "Well, I can't help but feel that it's time to say good bye. I'm not going to try to stop you from doing what you feel is necessary. So I'm behind you, but I will still miss you," Raven said.

"Even though I feel hurt still, I know that I will miss you and the other as well, but I still must depart," Starfire returned. Raven nodded in understanding and turned to head back into the tower. The other passed her on their way to sat good bye. Robin and Terra smiled at her, but she choose to leave anyway.

Raven gazed over the edge of the tower. A breeze swept through the air and played with her cloak. She absent-mindedly rubbed her arm to try to gain back their warmth. She felt like crying. She felt like screaming. Starfire was leaving, and she wasn't coming back. And all she could do was stare helplessly as the ship flew off into space. Its light faded, and it was gone. The snow crunched under her boots as she retreated into the tower. Fresh tears pooled in her eyes as a thought ran through her mind, 'Merry Christmas to all.'

TTT

Cyborg packed his last box into his beloved T-car. Raven leaned on the side of the car, she had helped build, in her usual stance with her arms crossed, and she looked as if she were trying to see into the future. The slamming of the trunk awoke her from her thoughts. He smiled at her. "Listen," he started nervously, "I'm sorry I blew up on you. Maybe I did over react to this situation, but in truth I just can't help but think that there's more out there. I just have to go live on my own. Be my own man. Find out who I am, and who I'm meant to be. You understand, right?"

"Yeah I do. More than you know," Raven mumbled.

Cyborg gave her a brotherly hug and finished, "You guys will always be my family and I won't forget you. Tell Robin that I'm sorry. I really am happy for you two, Dark Girl."

"Yeah I know. I'll let him know that," Raven answered.

Cyborg hugged Terra and Beast Boy and then he left. The headlights to the T-car disappeared, and the big brother of the team was gone.

TTT

A week later Terra hugged Raven tightly and tried to hold in her tears. "Where will you two go?" Raven asked. She looked up to the U-haul truck attached to the red convertible rental car.

"Well, I guess we'll cruise across the country, then when we're settled in California we plan to start the Titan's West. We have some potential teammates already. Someone named Kid Flash, and a girl who calls herself Wonder Girl. We hope they'll make as good a team as this one," Terra told the dark girl.

"Well, apparently we weren't that good of a team," Robin chimed in.

"No, there is no chance to copy this team. It was too perfect. That was our problem. We expected everything to just work itself out on its own, but we never accounted how feelings and our hearts would change. That was are one true mistake," Beast Boy said. They all looked at him strangely and Terra poked him, "What I was due for a profound moment eventually."

"So you guys will be all right?" Raven questioned.

"It will take sometime to move on, but I think we can manage as long as we're together," Terra grabbed her boyfriends hand.

"I wish we could stay, but I'm afraid we have to take off," Beast Boy interrupted, "I guess we'll see you again someday, somewhere."

"Looking forward to it," Robin smiled and took Raven's hand.

"Take care of yourselves okay. And kick ass in your new location," Raven finished

Terra hugged the girl once more and whispered, "Thank you Raven, for just being there." And they too were gone.

TTT

Raven sat on the edge of Titan's tower and looked over the city that for the longest time she had called home. The city she had once sworn to protect looked peaceful for once in the eyes of the half demon. It was the first time she had ever seen it as a place of safety because she no longer had to worry if there was some wrong doing was taking place. Everything that came along with her job, Killer Moth, Slade, Mad Mod, was no longer her problem, and for the first time she really looked at the city. It was beautiful as the light twinkled in the distance and reflected off the motionless lake. Snow covered every inch of the city and a cliche came to Raven's mind. It was a true winter wonderland.

Her body shivered as a numbness spread throughout her body from the thought of leaving the one place she had dared to call home crossed her mind. The tower would no longer be her beacon of hope as she moved away to an unfamiliar city. She would have to start anew, again. Just like before she would feel lost and scared, and just like before she would try to rebuild what was left of her broken life. It had been so hard before. How could she possibly pull through it again?

'No,' she thought, 'it won't be the same as last time. Last time I was alone, but it's different now. This time I have someone who loves and cares about me. This time I have someone to turn to when I'm feel frightened or lonely.' As if on cue the Boy Wonder wrapped his arms around Raven's shoulders from behind. A smile graced her pale face, and she felt the cold numbness dissipate.

"Hey, the moving van is ready to go and the movers themselves are too. We can leave when the sun rises. Which is in a couple hours," he gazed down at the girl in his arms, "Are you feeling okay?" Robin asked. Concern filled his handsome voice.

"Super," Raven answered jokingly, "I was just think of the future."

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately," Robin thought out loud.

"Well, up until recently I had no reason to even consider it, but now that I'm not sure what's to come, it has me worried," Raven explained, "not that I'm trying to point out the obvious, but the moment we leave this place things will never be the same. And to be perfectly honest, it scares that crap out of me. I mean I just can't imagine my life without this place. I don't think that I can even come close to forgeting it, and if I can't put this behind me than how can I move on?"

"I know how you feel Rae. I feel it too. I don't want to forget this place, and the memories that come with it, and we don't have to. But that doesn't mean we can dwell on the 'what if' factor. We just have to find solid ground somewhere in the middle, where we can remember and still move on," Robin returned.

Raven relaxed in the young man's arms and let her worries melt from her with one long sigh, "As long as I have you, wonder boy, I think I can handle that."

Robin kissed the girl neck's affectionately. She gave into the action, and closed her eyes. Her face was the picture of peacefulness, "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," Her words were lost in the breeze as Robin captured her lips. The couple made love for the first time on the roof of their former home as the star shined above, and the night pressed on.

TTT

Richard motioned for Raven to join him on the back of the R-cycle. The couple were bundled up in their winter attire for their precious uniforms had finally been retired. Raven complied with her boyfriend's request and joined him on the 'Speeding Death Trap of Doom' as she so seriously dubbed it. As the moving van disappeared from sight the young man revved the engine of his beloved motorcycle. Raven gripped his waist tightly to prepare herself for the take off. The two sped off into the horizon as the sun slowly rose out from behind the clouds. They left the darken, lifeless tower in their past and started the long journey towards their future. Towards their lives. And Teen Titans faded into a distant memory.

**Final Author's notes:** Well people that's the end. Now I am begging you to please review. I so want to get to one hundred review, so that 100th reviewer gets the first chapter of the sequel, yes that right, sequel dedicated to them, and if that and my undying gratitude isn't enough than I'll give you a cookie. So please review. Just say something. If you cried, review. If you got pissed off at me because I made them slip up in the end review. If you liked anything what so ever about it than I plead with you and urge you to review.


End file.
